


The Rainy Days Of Our Life ...

by Callitwhatyouwant



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Relationship Problems, Slow Burn, or maybe cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callitwhatyouwant/pseuds/Callitwhatyouwant
Summary: Jon and Daenerys are happily married couple whose finally found happiness in their lives after everything they have suffered.but problems are coming for them. will they stay together or their problems destroy them?( You need to be patient if you read this story and you have to try not to judge)





	1. Birthday ...

__

_Daenerys_

_Happy birthday to you ! Happy birthday to you dear Rhaella, happy birthday to you!

All of their guests started to laugh when they saw her daughter dancing in the middle of the hall. The other child joined her and they both danced happily. She smiled at children and walked into the kitchen, starting to put dishes in dishwasher. She felt tears gathered in her eyes, it was hard to believe. A tear fell on her cheek but before she could wipe it, she heard a footstep and then his sound:

\+ Dany? What's wrong? 

_ Nothing. 

His hands wrapped around her small waist and turned her, now she was looking into his eyes.

\+ It's nothing and you start to cry? 

_ I can't believe it; here we are, in the house we built, with our daughter. When I see her that happy, it makes my heart melt. She is miracle Jon...

She hid her face in his chest and controlled herself from crying. 

\+ I know how you feel, my love but things that happened was in the past but now everything is alright. Nothing can change that.

She raised her head and give him a quick kiss. He looked outside of the kitchen and whispered:

\+ I'll clean the dishes once they are gone. Now let's dance and have fun with Rhaella. 

She nodded and grabbed his arm. Rhaella was sitting on her grandmother legs and had a frown on her face while she was looking at Ben. 

Six years old Ben, started crying in his own mother arms. Robb hold him tight and tried to calm him. Rhaella started:

\+ You are so spoil! You cry everytime you can't force me. 

Jon went closer and hug his daughter. Everytime Rhaella and Ben played together, it ends like Ben crying in Robb or Margaery arms and Rhaella teasing him. He was the only grandchild in Stark family and they all spoil him. On the other hand even though Rhaella was only child too, Dany never let anyone to treat her like they treat Ben. 

_What happened this time? 

She asked her daughter and tried to calm her anger. 

\+ He asked me to give my new doll to him, but I don't want to. 

_ Give it to him to play. That's unfair to him, would like him to not allow you to play with his dolls next time, sweetie? 

She shook her head and hid her face in his father neck and started to nag and Jon whispered into her ear as always. 

She smiled at them and sat beside Rhaella's grandmother, Lyanna Stark. 

\+ They are just children, their problems will solve as they grew up. Don't look at Robb and Jon now, I remember they tried to kill each other when they were 7. When Robb won a football match, Jon was sad. Robb laughed at him, he became angry they fought together with knives. I don't know if Rhaegar hadn't found them, what will happen. 

Her eyes widened at Lyanna's words. 

_ He never told me about this.

\+ No, he and Robb never talked about it to anyone. I think Marg doesn't know about this too. 

She looked at Sansa and Arya and continued:

\+ When they were old enough, Robb spend much time with them, so he forgot how close he was with Jon once. Then Bran and Rickon came and Robb truely lost himself in being big brother. 

Dany put her head on Lyanna's shoulder and waited for her to continue. In thirteen years that she knew Jon, she was like mother to her just like her true mother was before she passed out. 

\+ My poor son.. he was alone like never before. I tried to satisfy Rhaegar to have another children but he said I have two other child.

_ Have Jon met them?

\+ Sometimes he went out to see them with Rhaegar but he hadn't met them since he was 13. 

She sigh and turned to Dany, she raised her head and looked at her. 

\+ Jon loves children and you know it. I think Rhaella would want to have sibling. 

Dany looked down and sight. She remembered how hard they tried to have their daughter. 

_ Mother, you know about everything in our life and ...

\+ Sh! If you have her now, it means you can have other one too. Don't be afraid... 

She said this and stood up, put her bag on her shoulder and called for Rhaegar and asked to leave. 

Dany sat there and stared at Rhaella, Jon and Ben who were playing together ....

..............

She put all dirty plates on each other and walked towards the kitchen when Jon came out from Rhaella's room. She smiled when she saw him but she slipped. Jon ran to her and grabbed her waist before she fall down. 

\+ How many times I have to tell you to not do these things alone?

He frowned and took dished from her, walked in kitchen. A thought came into her mind. She walked next to him:

_ Can you lift me up too?

He smiled.

\+ Go away. Let me put them in kitchen; we have things to do. 

_ Oh ! What kind of things? 

She smirked and opened the zipper of her dress. 

+You filthy minded girl. 

He put dishes on counter and lifted her up. She screamed quietly and grabbed his neck. 

\+ You know what happens to filthy girls. 

_ Can't wait to know... 

He kissed her passionately and walked into their room ...


	2. Surprise ...

__

_Daenerys_

She was staring at her daughter who was still sleeping soundly in her bed. She pushed her blonde curly hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled a bit and changed her position. Maybe she turned five yesterday but Dany felt like she is still the newborn that Jon placed into her arms. 

She felt Jon's arms around her and his lips on her neck. He whispered into her ear:

\+ You woke up too early, love. 

_ I couldn't sleep. Why did you wake up?

\+ You know I can's sleep when your side is empty.

His breath on her neck and ear sent her shiver in her whole body. Jon felt that too and kissed her shoulder hardly.

\+ Don't mark me, Jon. 

She turned and hugged him tight. She loved this man so much and she knew he loved him as much as she did. He proved it when he stood by her side all those years ago. The sound of his stomach broke the silence and made both of them laugh.

\+ I didn't eat anything last night, Rhaella and Ben was playing with me and fed me with their imaginary food.

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

_ My poor little boy. Let's go to kitchen and feed you.

She held his hand in hers and they went out of Rhaella's room. As soon as they went out, Jon pressed her against the wall and started to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed her neck as his hand moved to her cheeks. 

\+ Mum..

When they heard their daughter sound from the room, they broke the kiss and she opened the door.

_ Yes, sweetie? 

She rubbed her eyes and opened them.

\+ I know I should wake up now but I want tp sleep. 

She smiled at her sleepy sound and kissed her cheek.

_ You can sleep for one more hour. 

Rhaella nodded and closed her eyes. Dany smiled and left her room again. She heard Jon's voice which was coming from kitchen:

\+ 'Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah

All the bad things disappear

And you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody

I can deal with the bad nights

When I'm with my baby, yeah

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh '

Jon knew that he had horrible voice but that didn't stop him to sing and she loved it. She loved it when he lost himself in singing when it was for her. She continued: 

_ ' Cause I don't care as long as you just hold me near

You can take me anywhere '

He smiled at her and continued cooking waffle. He was always better that her in making them and Rhaella loved his waffle than hers. 

\+ Are you better today? Last night you were sad. 

She sighed and hold her head in her hand. 

_ I was thinking about the day that I found out that I'm pregnant with her. I was the happiest day of my life. 

A smile appeared on their faces as they remembered that day. He sat beside her and kissed her forehead. 

\+ Dany... I would love you and stay with you, no matter we ever had Rhaella or not. 

He held her in her arms as tears fell on the cheek. She remembered those days that she believed she would never have child or her own. 

_ Jon...I think something is burning. 

He jumped out from his seat and Dany laughed through her tears. 

_ Did you burn them all? 

He nodded as he sat on his chair. She stroked his dark curls and stood up.

_ I'll do it again. 

After they ate breakfast, Jon wore his clothes in hurry.

_ I though you would stay home today. 

She frowned and looked him. He was wearing black suits, white shirt as always but he didn't wear a tie. 

\+ I thought I would be home today but my secretary called and remind that she made appointments with my clients. Be ready at six, we'll have dinner out tonight. 

Brienne had been working in Jon's office since the day Jon started his job as a lawyer. She was good woman but she was on Dany's nerve sometimes.

_I would kill this woman one day. She always ruin our plans with her stupid planning. 

He kissed her quickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

\+ So sorry, love. 

She looked down and whispered:

_ When I was talking with your mother last night, she told me about somethings like when you wanted to kill Robb.

He sighed:

+I knew one day she would talk about it.

_ Why? Why you have never say anything to me about your childhood? We are together for thirteen year, we are married for ten years and our daughter turned five yesterday but I know nothing about your childhood. 

His phone rang again; he reject it and his hand moved on her cheek, his eyes stared into hers:

\+ I never talked about it because I thought it wasn't interesting for you to know about how alone I was or you don't care about my half sibling but listen ... if you want to hear, I'll say everything tonight. Alright? 

She nodded and kissed his cheek; let him go to Rhaella who was playing with her train in the middle of the hall. He kissed her forehead, whispered sweet things into her ear which caused her to giggle. He sent kisses to her till the door closed. 

\+ Mum.. will you play with me? 

She smiled to her daughter and walked towards her to play with.... 

........................

_Tell your mother and aunt Lyanna to take care of her, Sansa. I don't want to come back and see that Rhaella and Ben had killed each other. 

Sansa led Rhaella into the house. 

\+ Don't worry. Have your night with Jon. 

She winked at Dany and she knew that her cheeks are already red.

_ You are totally wrong Sansa, we want to talk about somethings and...

\+ And that turns to making love. Am I right? Or maybe Jon likes it rough...

_ Sansa!!

Before she could punch her, she closed the door. Dany laughed and left Starks house. It's been too long since the last time Dany had gone to Jon's office and surprised him. She thought maybe it was the best time to talk to him about Lyanna's idea about having another child and after dinner, they could talk about Jon's childhood. 

She bought Daffodil flower which he loved it and the scent would fill the area well. She looked at herself in the mirror of elevator again, she had worn the red dress that Jon and her bought a year ago which Jon loved it the most. Dany took a deep breath and walked inside the office. It was quiet but a woman laughing broke the silent. Jon had many woman client and she thought maybe she laughed for nothing. Even Brienne wasn't there; the door was half opened and she saw what was inside. A woman was sitting on Jon's leg. His coat was on the back of his chair, and his shirt was opened till his chest. The woman's hand moved on his bare chest and Jon was smiling at her....


	3. Worry ...

_Daenerys_

\+ You are so spoil Jon, everytime I tell you that you don't love me, you tickle me and make me forget what we were talking about. 

She was wearing a short pink dress, her brown hair was till her shoulder. 

\+ You know how much I love you. 

\+ Yes, I can see. You forgot me like I never exist.

Jon kissed her cheek and said:

\+ I didn't know where can I find you. 

\+ I've missed you so much Jon! I drove mum crazy. I can't live without you. I came back to be with you always. 

He started stroking her hair a she put her head on his chest, her. 

\+ All I want is to stay with you, darling. 

She felt like she is dead, her hand move on her face to know she was still alive. When her hand touched her face, she realized her face was wet from her tears. She wanted to open the door, slap on his face and scream till she can't anymore but she felt like she would swoon every minute. She pressed flowers in her hands and got out from the office as quiet as she could. 

_ I lost him..he isn't mine anymore... it's over... it's over... 

When she sat in her car, world was spining around her. She threw flowers to other side, put her head on the role and started crying. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She just moaned:

_ Jon... my Jon ... my love... You can't do this. You love me; you always said you would die for me, even last night, you told me you can't breath without me, how could you let somebody touch you, how could you kiss someone else? How could you let somebody sit on your legs? 

She raised her head; she sight was blur and she couldn't see exactly but she drove, she didn't care about anything. Like she wanted to leave the world... she didn't care about how Jon would get worry and she totally forgot about Rhaella. She was near Robb's apartment when she went through other cars. She turned and turned like whole world was turning around her. Her car hit the curb and landed on Dany's side. 

People who saw what happened, came closer with fear and didn't know what they will see. 

......................

_Jon_

He drove fast to reach home; he can't wait to arrive as always. His phone rang and he answered:

_ Yes? 

He heard Lyanna's sound.

\+ Hello, son.

_ Hi mum, how are you? How is dad?

\+ We are good. Jon? 

She said his name with worry.

_ Yes mum? Is everything alright?

\+ Dany has brought Rhaella to your uncle house,apparently Rhaella wanted to talk to her mum but they called Dany and she didn't answer. 

She didn't answer her phone? Why? Dany put her at Stark house without saying to him? Why?

\+ You know where is Dany?

_ No, but I will find her.

\+ Alright, tell me if you understand. Bye.

_ Goodbye. 

He hanged up the phone and called Dany but he heard the voice:

\+ The mobile is off.

_ Damn.

He called again and again but he heard the same thing every time. Even he called house but Dany didn't answer. He drove as fast as he could to the house. He never drove this fast. He went to parking, Dany's car wasn't there. He hoped she was just testing his love. He got out from the car and ran towards the house; he opened the door.

_ Dany! Daenerys! 

But there wasn't any answer. Her searched whole house but she wasn't there. He sat on the floor and thought about every place that she could have gone. He called every one he knew; Marg, Missandei, ........ but no answer. She always told him if he wanted to go somewhere; he pressed his hand to his heart. He would die without her; that was a truth he couldn't deny. 

His phone rang and he saw Robb's name. Maybe he was worry like everyone else but he answered, he needed to talk.

\+ Jon..

_ Hi, Robb. 

\+ Jon, where is Daenerys?!

Jon was surprised from Robb's scared voice. 

_ I don't know. I'm going crazy. 

\+ You don't know?

_ Know what? What is it? Talk to me? Where is Dany? 

Robb's voice broke and he could say he was crying. 

_ Robb? 

He fell on his knees and shouted:

_ Robb! 

\+ Her car is infront of me but they took her to hospital. When they took her, they say she was alive. It's been two hours since then. 

He stood up. His love was alive, still breathing. He got out from the house.

_ You can't leave me! You can't! I can't live without you...

....................

He arrived at hospital with fear. Robb was sitting in a chair.

_ Robb? Where is she? 

\+ Surgery room. Doctor didn't talk too much but I don't think it was that bad.

_ Where is it? Where is this surgery room? 

\+ Come with me. 

They both went towards a white door which was at the end of hallway. He sat on the floor and hugged his knees. He didn't dare to ask if she would survive or not. 

" You have to live. We swear to breath together until the last minute. You will come back or I would die too. "

\+ I was going home from work when I saw her car. At first I thought I was wrong but.. 

He heard crying sound; he raised her head and saw Sansa, Arya and Missandei walking in the hallway. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. 

" Why crying? She will come back and we continue our life. Or she won't .... but nothing will change cause I won't leave her.. "

Suddenly the door opened and doctor came out, he jumped:

_ How is she doctor? 

He looked at Jon:

\+ Are you her husband? 

_ Yes. 

\+ She is well, don't worry. We brought out the clot. She is unconscious. 

_ When she will wake up? 

\+ I don't know, that depend on her. We will take her to ICU. When she awakes you can see her. 

_ But I want to see her! Now! 

Doctor smiled at Jon and said:

\+ You have to wait. You'll be the first person who I'll let to see her. She needs you and your voice. 

As doctor left, he sat on the bench. He heard Missandei and Sansa happy voice but nothing was better that his heart. His phone sound intruded his sweet thoughts.

_ Yes mum? 

\+ How is Dany? Did you see her? Is she breathing?

He heard his mother crying .

_ Don't cry mum. The surgery ended now. If she wasn't alright, I wouldn't answer you. 

\+ No. 

_ How is Rhaella?

\+ She is playing. We haven't say anything. Call me if you received other news. 

_ Okay. Bye. 

He put phone on his pocket and stood. He had to see her. He wasn't aways from others when his phone rang again. He smiled as he saw her name on his phone. Maybe her voice was able to calm him down.... 


	4. Coldness...

_Jon_

He entered the room with doctor; he was talking to him without noticing how bad Jon was:

\+ She is so lucky that she didn't have brain hemorrhage. Plus her left and one of her ribs are broken. She must rest for a month but she would stay in hospital two weeks of it. Someone should be with her always to give her drugs. You can hire a nurse for if you want too.

Jon was listening in silence but he was thinking of Dany who lied down on the bed with pale face which was wounded and bruised. She had worn hospital pink clothes and her head was bandaged. Doctor checked her and said:

\+ Be quiet around her. She was awake but she had too much pain so we gave her pain killer. It's better for her to sleep. 

When he didn't hear anything from Jon,he looked at him; Doctor could see pain in Jon's face. He left Jon alone with his wife. Jon couldn't understand anything from what doctor said, he just wanted her. He grabbed her right hand and kissed it; her warm hand gave him hope. He couldn't stand to see her like this. 

_ Dany... my Dany... what have you done to yourself? How many times I should warn you to drive slowly? What if something happen to you, love? What should I do without you? My heart is stopping now! Why you didn't think about me? Why? 

Since yesterday, he couldn't sleep for a second. He had to see her to calm down, but this gave her more torture. His Dany had pain. Her hand and rib was broken. Her was bruised and her lips were swollen. He stood up and kissed her lips, he stopped there for a second, like he wanted to give his strength to her or he imagined himself as a prince who wanted to save his sleeping beauty from death. She looked like a statue but he worship this statue. He put his head on her hand and closed his eyes. He was tired... really tired..

............

He opened his eyes when Dany's hand moving he sat and looked at Dany. Her eyes were opened but she was looking around in wonder. He said excitedly:

_ Dany?

She turned her head, Jon grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

_ Are you alright, love?

\+ Where am I? 

He said sadly:

_ You are in the hospital, you had a little accident. Don't you remember?

She pressed her eyes together; she couldn't remember exactly. She opened her eyes and whispered:

\+ Rhaella... 

He smiled and he became sure about her memory.

_ She is with my mum; don't worry. 

Dany closed her eyes and let out a sigh. 

He asked worriedly:

_ Do you have pain, love?

She nodded and closed her eyes again. She started to remember. Her speed...flowers smell... Jon....

Jon called for a nurse and asked her to give Dany pain killer.

_ I don't want her to have pain. 

Jon's voice played in her mind _' All I want is to stay with you, darling. '_ she put her hand on her ear and moaned:

\+ No...no... no! 

Jon jumped next to her and grabbed her hand. 

_ Dany? Love ? What happened? What scared you? 

He pushed him with anger. He amazed by her action but he thought it was the shock of accident. He stood away and said:

_ Sweetheart... let me stay with you.. let's talk. Don't let anything torture you. 

\+ Go out? 

He came closer and held her hand. She wanted to push him but she couldn't; he was stronger than her. Beside the pain killer made her sleepy. She closed her eyes and whispered:

\+ Traitor... 

.................

_Two weeks later_

Jon closed office door and went in elevator. In these two weeks, he went to work in morning, then he went to hospital till midnight and after that he went his parents house and played with Rhaella until they both got tired and fell sleep. Rhaella missed her mum so much but the rules didn't let her to see her Dany even for a second. 

When elevator didn't move, he realized he hadn't pressed parking.

_ Damn! 

His mind was full his mind was full of thoughts.. bad thoughts. Dany was too cold with him. At first he thought if was because of the accident but when he saw how she was with others, he realized it was him who she was cold with. 

He remembered their argument other day:

__ What's wrong with you?_

_\+ Nothing, I'm alright._

__ I'm not a fool Dany, I know you better than yourself!_

_She moved herself on the bed and closed her eyes:_

_\+ I'm tired, Jon. I want to sleep. Get out please._

_He held her face:_

__ You can't sleep not until you talk to me. I hate your coldness. If there is a problem, then tell me. You haven't talk to me since the day you woke up._

_She said coldly:_

_\+ I have nothing to say._

_He sighed and walked away:_

__ You are not well now, I'll let you to rest. But I won't forget! We'll talk about it later. I can't stand your actions. I know what happened to you is torturing you but I'm sad more than anyone else. But I can't understand you; you have fun and laugh with everyone except me..._

_He said and left her in the hospital room._

When he came to reality, he was in hospital again. He opened the door. Missandei who was sitting next to Dany, left them with an excuse. He and Dany again. 

_ How are you feeling honey? I think you look better. 

She smirked:

\+ Really?

_ Yeah, it's clear that you don't have any problem. 

\+ Where is Rhaella? Is she with your mum? 

He sat next to her.

_ Yes. I'm at office or hospital. I go to her every night. 

Tears gathered in her eyes:

\+ I missed her so much. 

He opened a compote and put it on the table; held her hand and kissed it:

_ Don't cry, love. She misses you too. She asked for you every time she sees me. You will come home soon. 

Dany closed her eyes. Her pain wasn't only for missing Rhaella. It was Jon's cheating. It was what she saw with her eyes and heard with her ears. But how can she ignore his kindness? She turned her head. 

Jon raised a spoon towards her face. 

_ Eat a bit of this, it's good for you. 

She didn't turn her head:

\+ I don't want to. 

He grabbed her chin and turned her face.

_ You have to. 

\+ Don't force me! 

He smiled a bit and said:

_ Don't do this, eat. 

She opened her mouth forcefully and ate. After some minutes she started:

\+ Jon...

_ Yes, love?

\+ Can you go and ask if I release tomorrow?

_ I talked to the doctor this morning. He said you can go home tomorrow. 

\+ So... I'll be release. 

_ Yeah, and all of us will be home again and you'll become healthy soon.

She smirked:

\+ I wanted to say this, I won't come home again. I want to go to the home my mum left for me. Me and Rhaella..

Jon stared at her:

_ What? 

+I'm not coming home. 

_ What the hell is that suppose to mean? 

\+ It means I'm going to stay there. I need to rest and I feel better there. Maybe I want to stay there forever. 

His eyes went wide. He couldn't stand her actions. He looked at her with anger. 

_ Only once, say this again and you would never see me like this. 

She wanted to open her mouth and say who the hell was the girl on your legs? Who was she that you let her touch you? And you were kissing her cheek and hair? But she didn't say anything. She didn't want him to understand she knew he was cheating. She didn't want to tell him and then he look into her eyes and say: I did. What do you want to do? Then she would break...

\+ I don't want to. Is it forcefully?

_ It is! You can't choose other way. I can't believe it even as a joke. 

She couldn't lie to herself. She still loved him,but she said:

\+ I'm not kidding! And you can't force me. 

He nearly shouted:

_ It's the last time I warn you. Stop it! Stop it ! Stop it! 

Dany didn't say anything and decided to not talk about it yet. She was happy that Jon didn't let her go to her house, she was annoyed, she was heart broken but still she couldn't believe his cheating. Her mind said everything is over but her heart asked her to wait. If Jon didn't love her, then why he was doing this? Why every time she ignored him, he didn't say anything and looked at her with sad eyes? How much he had suffered?

She decided to stay until he was good and wait till the time prove everything. If he became cold, her coldness didn't really matter to him; then she would know she didn't have any place in his heart. But now she knew Jon loved her... she wanted to go and wait till she became sure about his cheating. Then she would leave... 

Jon looked at her with sad eyes and left her. He sat in the hallway and thought about Dany but before he lost himself in it, he heard his phone. When he saw the number he hit his forehead. He totally forgot...

_ Yes?

\+ Where are you, Jon? I've been waiting in the lobby for an hour for you. 

_ Sorry. I'm in hospital, I'll be there soon. 

He got out of there and drove to the hotel she was staying at. He had forgotten his meeting with her. His mind was busy with Dany and her actions, he was forgetting himself too. He parked the car and entered the lobby. He saw her sitting on a sofa and reading a book. As soon as she saw him, she smiled and put her book down and ordered two cups of coffee. Jon shook her hand and sat in front of her. 

_ I'm sorry. You know how busy I am. 

\+ Yeah, I understand. 

She looked at him with her green eyes:

\+ Are you alright Jon?

He shook his head:

_ No... I'm so tired. I'm so worried about Dany and her coldness towards me is truly killing me. 

\+ It will be okay. I came back at the worst time.

_ It's only you who gave me calmness a bit. 

\+ Jon... I know it's not the best time but why don't you introduce me?

_ I think we talk about this. You have to wait. Daenerys is not in good situation. 

She took a deep breath:

\+ I have waited this long and I'll but I'm getting bored. At least tell Rhaegar. 

_ Rhaegar and Lyanna are the half of the problem. I don't know how to tell them. 

\+ I wish I hadn't come.

_ Shut up. I'm happy that you are here. 

She smiled:

\+ Let's go for a walk. It's good for both of us. 

He sighed and stood.

\+ Sorry but I have to go to Rhaella before she sleep. 

She kissed his cheek and said:

\+ You are a great dad Jon...


	5. Arguments ....

_Daenerys_

The doctor left them, with a smile. Jon took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it. 

\+ See? You can open it in a week, love. 

Dany didn't say anything and nodded. It's been two weeks since she came home. When Jon wasn't home, Sansa, Missandei and Arya came to stay with Dany. Aunt Cat who was nurse once, nearly checked her everyday. Dany talked to him more but still she wasn't like before. When he came home, she entertained herself with Rhaella and before he had a chance to spend time with her, she fell sleep. 

He came home sooner to take her to the doctor. Doctor assure that her rib had healed and her hand had needed one more week. With Jon's help she got into the car. Jon started talking but she didn't hear any of it. Her mind was full of thoughts. Since she came home, she saw nothing but kindness from Jon! It was so different from the cheating she saw. It was a paradox... she didn't know to believe which one.... the Jon she knew and had faith in or what she saw. Still she wanted to keep it for Rhaella. She was a mother...

Their anniversary was coming in two days. She wanted to make up their relationship and clear their problems. Life thought her two things sacrifice and patience... she didn't want to forget his cheating but she wanted to give a chance; wanted to consider every little thing to make sure. 

When they arrived home, she went straight to the bedroom to change her clothes and Jon followed her. Rhaella and Ben were playing in her room and Marg was with them. Jon choose a comfortable clothes and walked towards her. 

_ Thank you, I can wear it myself. 

He shook her head and started to change her clothes. She tried to not to look into his eyes. When she felt his hand on her body while he was helping her with her t-shirt, she closed her eyes. His hand moved in her stomach; her sensitive point.She grabbed his waist:

_ No..

He came closer and kissed her neck:

\+ Why not? It's been too long. I missed you so much. 

She resisted:

_ I need to take shower. I smell bad. 

He smelled her hair and whispered:

\+ You smell like yourself..smell like life..

Someone knocked on the door and Rhaella voice followed it:

\+ Mum! Dad!

Jon took a step back and winked:

+We can continue it later. 

She ignored his comment and called Rhaella in. Her daughter opened the door and ran into Dany's arms. Jon smiled at them; came closer and kissed both foreheads. Marg came into the room.

\+ I wanted to take Ben to the park, I can bring Rhaella too. 

Before Jon could say anything, she said:

_ Of course. My dear daughter helped her mum last two weeks a lot. It's time to have fun. 

Dany she kissed her soft cheek and continued:

_ You can go if you want. 

Rhaella smiled and ran to her bedroom to get ready. Dany went after her to dress her. She thought maybe it was better to be alone with Jon.. to make everything better with him and talk to him. Rhaella wore her clothes happily, kissed her mum cheek, saying goodbye and ran out. She heard Jon and Rhaella sound who were laughing. Then Jon said goodbye to Margaery and Ben. Dany just sat on the floor of Rhaella room. A month ago, when she decided to see Jon in his office, she thought if Jon says yes to her request, then they needed a bigger house, or maybe little changing in the house but what she saw change everything. 

She stood up and walked out towards the hall but Jon's sound who was talking to phone made her to stood right there. 

\+ Dear..listen to me.. I don't need your help. Let me do what I truly want. It's only two days till the party. I'll show you Rhaegar and Lyanna before it. If everything goes on the plan, then Dany would be surprised... I want this...

Jon laughed and sat on the couch. 

\+ Nope...she is in our room and Rhaella is out with her Robb's wife. I have great plans for you, Dany and Rhaella.. of course Rhaella is good to be with me... 

She couldn't stand it, she walked in the room and sat on the bed. Tears fell on her cheek one after another.

_ Jon wants to break me; he wants to introduce that girl to them as his new wife. He wants to destroy me and take Rhaella away from me... he said two days... in the party... he wants to do it in front of everyone... I won't let him do it... I won't... I'll go... I will...

She heard Jon's footstep towards the room. She pulled the blanket on her face, closed her eyes and pretended like she was sleeping. Jon opened the door, she heard him sigh. He came closer and kissed on the top of her hair, then he walked away. She opened her eyes a bit and saw he had his towel and clothes in his hand. He went out of the room To take shower. His shower and dressing usually took 20 minutes. Shs stood up. She had 20 minutes to say goodbye to everything... to all of her memories.... to pass from what he had done... to put herself together again and abandon the house... the house she had built with the men she loved .. the house her dreams came true... 

She pulled a suitcase from under the bed and opened the closet. She even didn't know what to bring with herself. She started to put everything she saw in the suitcase. 

Now she knew the reason of Jon's kindness; he wanted to keep his plans as a secret and then break her into pieces... but why? She he was a great wife, great mum... everyone said this. Even she decided to stoped working when she gave birth to Rhaella because she wanted to raise Rhaella herself. She always said yes to Jon's desires... even more than he wanted sometimes... always excpet these last two weeks that her doubts towards him didn't let her. 

She went to Rhaella's room and took some clothes for her. She couldn't let her stay with Jon... she couldn't let Jon to take her away from her...

She called for a car and changed her clothes. She brought her suitcase with herself to the door. She looked at whole house again... maybe for the last time... she stood in front of the mirror, she was like always maybe a bit pale. When she heard the sound of the car, she got out of the house and closed the door as quiet as possible... her time was over ...

......................

_Jon_

He came out from the bathroom after 30 minutes. He wanted to calm down himself; he tried so much to not to touch himself. He went to their room; the bed was messy like when Dany was sleeping. 

_ Dany? 

He called her loudly and went to the hall. The house were silent.

_Dany? Daenerys? 

No one answered him. He went to his workroom and checked there , Rhaella's room; he searched everywhere but she wasn't there. He took his phone from the table and called her but no one picked the phone. 

_ Damn! 

But where she could go? If something happened then she would tell him but she has gone without any words. He put his keys in his pocket and left the house quickly. He called her again and again but nothing... he called Margaery.

\+ Hi, Daddy. 

_ Hello my sweet girl. How are you?

\+ I'm good. I'm playing with Ben. I want to play a game but aunt Margeary doesn't let me. She says only adults can use it. Dad... mum called and said to come back. I don't want to, I still want to play... tell mum I want to eat pizza with uncle Robb. 

He put his head to his forehead and tried to answer her properly.

_ So you are having a great time, dear. Alright, you just have fun and take care of yourself. Now give the phone to your aunt. 

He heard his daughter's voice called Marg.

\+ Aunt Margaery! Dad wants to talk to you. 

Then he heard her voice.

\+ Yes?

_ Hi Marg.

\+ Hi, how are you? What is wrong with your wife? 

_ You know where she is? After you left she disapeared. I thought maybe something is wrong with Rhaella. 

\+ No, she called me and said she is going to Missandei house and then to her old house. She called me to say bring Rhaella to her house. Is everything alright?

What he could say? There was nothing to say actually. He had to see his wife and talk about it. 

_ When did she call?

\+ Nearly five minutes ago. 

_ Don't worry. After her accident she is a bit bad tempered. I'll go to her. You bring Rhaella home. 

\+ Okay, I hope it's like what you say. Goodbye.

_ Bye. 

He put his phone in his pocket again and drove to Missandei house.... 

He parked his car and called Dany again but when he got no answer, he called Missandei. It wasn't really good idea to just go to her house and start an argument. He was getting hopeless when he heard Missandei scared voice. 

\+ Hi Jon... 

_ What hell is Dany doing? Tell her to come here. 

\+ But...

_ There's no but. I'll up myself. 

He hanged up and walked towards her apartment but before he rang the bell, the door opened. He knew it was Dany cause Missandei was afraid to do it. He didn't wait for the elevator and climbed the stairs.

When he arrived on the third floor, Dany was standing by the door. His chest was going up and down. After some minutes, he looked at Dany and said:

_ Let's go. 

She took a step back and said:

\+ Really? Where? 

He looked at her in wonder! This woman with her cold look was his own wife? His beloved wife?

_ Are you alright? 

\+ Of course I am. But it seems you are not. Can I come to my friend house?

He frowned.

_ Not without saying. Go and get ready, we will go home. I'm tired... we'll talk on the way. 

\+ I'm not going with you... and after I'm done here, I'll go to my house.... 

Before she could complete her sentence, Jon grabbed her arm and said. He was totally angry. 

_ I'm tired of your childish game, what the hell is wrong with you? What do you want? Why you brought your things with you? 

His eyes stopped on Greyworm; Missandei fiancee. He had some papers in front of him. As long as Jon knew he was a lawyer like himself. Greyworm stood up and walked to him and said bravly:

\+ Let her go Jon! You can change anything with force. She already decided; she wants divorce, do you understand?

Dany moaned:

\+ Greyworm!

Before he knew, Jon pushed him to the wall and punched him hard. Missandei screamed and Dany walked to him:

\+ Jon! Stop! 

_ Shut up! Go down before I kill him and I. 

Dany seem scared, she brought her bag and suitcase with herself and said:

_ Let him go Jon! I'll go.

Jon looked into Greyworm face and said:

_ If you say shit next time, I'll kill you. I just say it once! 

He went to Dany, grabbed her suitcase and her hand and left Missandei apartment. 

......................

_Daenerys_

Dany closed her eyes as soon as they got into the car, so Jon stopped himself. But as soon ad they arrived at home, Jon started:

\+ You will call him tomorrow and say you regret it, I don't want him or anyone to seek in our life. Then you will say what is your problem. What made you change. I won't ask you a hundred times! I only ask once. What is wrong? I know you have a reason for your actions. I want to know. You have time till tomorrow to tell me. Got it?

What she could say? Tell that I saw she was sitting on your lap and you call her Darling? She didn't want to say, she didn't like to say. She knew Greyworm would make do everything. When Jon saw divorce summon, then he would know it wasn't just a game. 

+I don't want anyone to know what just happened. 

She stood up from the couch and said:

_ Don't try to make me believe that you want to save this life! I know what is in your heart now and you know it... so don't act for me. 

She walked into the room and closed the door, but he opened it:

+What do you mean? 

_Nothing, forget it...

She stared at the floor.

+Look at me when I'm talking to you. When you say something, then complete it. Tell me why you are sad. What have I done that I deserve this? What have I done that you judgeme merciless? I always thought about you and Rhaella! 

She wanted to tell everything but she couldn't. She wanted, but she couldn't. Jon stood up and left the room. She hid her face into the pillow and cried... what she had done wrong? When did she break her? She was paying for what? She cried and cried until she fell sleep and didn't know how Jon spend his night till morning....

................. 

_Jon_

He was putting his clients' files into their places when he heard a knock on the door.

_Yes?

Brienne came in. He looked at the clock, two hours were left till the end of time... so he realized she wanted something else. She was standing in the middle of the room with scared eyes.

_ Is everything alright? 

She took a step and gave the white envelope to him, but before he asked what is this, he saw the stamp on the top of it. He raised his hand and pointed at the door. Brienne left him alone. Jon sat on the chair and opened it. That was what he scared the most... divorce demand. He wore his coat and got out from the room. Brienne jumped but he left the office without noticing her or other clients. She knew how to handle them. He didn't know he went down and started to drive. In the last two weeks, he just spoiled Dany like a child.He was tired... really tired... in their anniversary, she didn't even answer him and just smirked. He bought a new car for her but she didn't take the keys. 

He punched the role when he stopped in traffic. A car had a bad accident a bit farther. A group of boys passed from his car and Daffodil's smell filled his car. He remembered the day he went to sell Dany's car... when he checked her car he found dried Daffodil in her car. 

He drove to the home when the way opened... 

..................

When Jon opened the door, Dany was sitting next to Rhaella. Greyworm had called her and asked her to leave the house but she couldn't. She knew Jon would find her wherever she was. She knew a storm was coming but she wasn't scared of it... she wasn't scared anything... even death... 

Rhaella screamed as she saw his dad. 

_ Daddy! 

She ran to him and he hugged her tight. He knew it wasn't time to talk... not when Rhaella was home... he couldn't let her see their argument now and when she grows up, she remembers all those days. He kissed her cheek and said:

_ How are you, sweetheart? 

\+ I'm good, I take care of mum until you come. 

Jon smiled sadly. It's been a week since he asked her to take care of her mum and she did. 

_ Do you want to go with uncle Robb to their house? Ben and one of her cousins are there. 

+Yes! 

He changed her clothes less than a minute and hugged her. Robb was waiting there already. Rhaella kissed her dad as he put her in the car. 

_ Thanks, Robb. 

He nodded and left Jon alone. He didn't want in the middle of their arguing, Rhaella hug her mum or hid herself into Jon's arms... he didn't want her to scare her... or see her trembling... he and Dany wanted to conceive her... so until she was in their home, they had to give him a quiet life... she was the fruit of their life... of their ... love ...

.....................

After Jon and Rhaella left, Dany went to her room and lay down on the bed. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop herself. The bed smelled slightly like Jon... even the bed wanted to remind her Jon and her was one once but...

The door opened. He grabbed her hand on forced her to sit on the bed. She loved him... no matter how he was... if he was arrogant sometimes... if he was gentle or rough... she loved him but she couldn't stand cheating... she couldn't stand to feel her husband with the smell of another woman. She hadn't let Jon to touch her since she came home from hospital. At first she said no because of her rib and hand and she pushed him every single time he came close to her. He held her face in his hands... his eyes were red...

_What's wrong with you? Tell me... don't be mute... you are driving me mad... 

He pushed her to the wall, she felt pain but it wasn't worse than the pain she had in her heart. 

_Talk to me Dany...

She wanted to say something but she just cried and cried. When Jon saw her red eyes, he came to himself. He tried to calm her with kindness, like he always did... she was trembling in his arms... she looked better than ever in Jon's eyes... without make up ... without forming her hair... a simple cloth.... she looked like an angle .... He put his hand on her chest ... went a bit closer and kissed her.... they both needed each other... they both loved each other... 

He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear:

_ I love you... how can I prove it? 

Dany just cried and again, Jon kissed her... harder ... with love... with all love he had .... 

And Dany understood this and wanted more... she hated herself for letting a cheater to kiss her, but... he was her husband... she needed him... she tempted to pull him to bed with herself like she always did... but Jon pulled away; he didn't want sex... he wanted her... his Dany... 

_ You make me mad! I'm going crazy with the thought of someone else in your mind. There's no reason except this. We had no problem, why did you ruin our days? 

She couldn't believe that Jon ignored his cheating and condemned her to cheaing. All she felt was gone ... she forgot she needed him... she felt hate but everything she said wasn't the truth:

\+ I hate you! I'm tired of you! Do you understand? I don't love you anymore... I don't enjoy your touch... I don't want you to be my husband... I don't want to be with you... get out of my room. I wanna divorce... do you understand? Divorce... and Rhaella is mine ... I won't let someone like you raise her up. 

Jon stood like a tree... her sentences played in his mind with different valumes. He felt like his mind would blow up every minute. Dany stood there and looked at him with hateful eyes and he saw it... he didn't know what he was doing... he got out of the house and got into his car and drove with speed... he wished he splited up his mind the moment Dany told her those words... what he has done that he deserve this hate? What he has done that made Dany to hate him this much? 

He stopped his car and put his head on the role. As it started raining, his tears dropped on his face...

_He has lost everything...._


	6. Realization ...

_Jon_

He punched the role again and again.... she didn't love him... not any more... he never thought that their love come to its end... at first, she couldn't look at him cause there was love in her eyes... but why it changed to hate? What he had done... 

He got out of the car, no one was in the street.. he shouted... he had nothing to say... he just shouted... he cried as the rain washed him... he put his hand on his car... it's been too long since the last time he cried... maybe not since he met Dany... but this time... he lost his love... his life...

He decided to sleep in his office... he couldn't sleep but at least he could stay there... before he decided to go, he stopped. He remembered the boy who passed him... Daffodil... dried Daffodil in Dany's car.... his mind went to that day when she said:

\+ What a Daffodil smell, do you use the smell of it?

He sat on the ground... Dany saw her ... she had come to his office... and then she doubted him... and ruined everything for it... how many times he told her to say whatever is hurting you ... his heart ached with the thought of how Dany felt in the last weeks... his life nearly ruined because of a damn surprise... he jumped in the car and drove to the home; but he changed his way to his mother's house. Wasn't her love enough to fight for Jon? He told her to say everything but she didn't... he had to make her see what she wanted to do...

..............

Rhaegar and Lyanna's eyes became wider and wider when Jon told them about what happened. At the end, Lyanna nearly fainted. If this couldn't surprise Daenerys, it surprised both Rhaegar and Lyanna. Finally, Rhaegar said:

\+ She has come back? 

_ Yes.

\+ Where is she now? When did Dany see her? Dany wants divorce and you are so calm? 

He frowned.

_ How do you know I'm calm? 

He pulled his phone out and called her. Before she answer, he looked at his parents. 

_ Go to her tomorrow... I want her to know. 

He heard her voice, she was cheerful as always

\+ Hi, Jon! 

_ Come here, now. 

\+ Where are you? 

_ My parents' house.

She screamed:

\+ Did you tell them? 

_ Yes, come here. 

She hanged up the phone and got ready...

...............

_Daenerys_

Her eyes were swollen from her tears. She went to their room... going to that room was harder than everything... she waited all night for Jon but he never came back... since they started living together, both of them weren't away from home... even for a night. She opened the closet and put some clothes in her bag. She couldn't stay... if Jon came and asked her to stay she wouldn't... 

She heard the bell... at first she didn't want to open it but when it didn't stop, she went out of the room. When she saw Lyanna and Rhaegar faces, she sighed. She knew they wouldn't stop until they talk to her. So she pressed the button and went to the bathroom and washed her face. 

_ Let them know that I'm leaving... let them know what I am going to do...

She went out of there when she heard a knock. She closed her eyes for a second and opened the door... but when she saw who was standing by the door, she felt heart stopped. She leaned to the wall and tried to stand.When Lyanna saw the way she breathed, she ran to Dany and hold her, then she looked the girl and said:

\+ Don't look at me, bring her water.

The girl went to the kitchen as Lyanna and Rhaegar helped her to lie down on the couch. She closed her eyes and everything went black... 


	7. Explanation...

_Daenerys_

When she opened her eyes, she heard the girl sound:

\+ I should call, Jon. 

And then Lyanna answered:

\+ No! It's better for him to not know anything. He made this mess.

Dany sat on the couch, Rhaegar gave her some water and said:

\+ Eat it, dear. What happened to you, my daughter? 

When she saw the girl again, she started to cry again.

_ No... please no... I was leaving... I don't want to live with Jon anymore...

Lyanna hugged her and said:

\+ Sh! I came to talk to you, dear. What are you saying? Yesterday he came and said about it. Divorce?! You loved him and I know Jon would kill himself for you. 

She looked at him in wonder; they came to introduce Jon's new love, didn't they? The girl came close and said:

\+ My dear sister in law... I just found you... I wanted to meet you... Jon wanted to show me to you in your anniversary but you had that accident... and then bad things happened. I didn't want to meet you like this... I wanted to see Jon's love when she was happy... when Jon said you wanna divorce, I thought he was kidding. Why you want to divorce?

Her mind was locked. 

_ Sister in law?

Rhaegar smiled and grabbed her hand and said:

\+ She is my daughter...Rhaenerys... 

Those memories came into Dany's mind again...her hand on Jon's chest... Jon sentences... it couldn't be just for a sister...

\+ When my mum decided to live in Essos, I did everything to be stay with my father but she didn't let. Jon and I didn't see each other but we were too close before I go to Essos; he never was good with Aegon. Six months ago, I decided to find him and bring him to Essos.... but I didn't know he was married.

Dany moved on he sit and without paying attention that Rhaegar and Lyanna was there said:

_ But I saw you in Jon's office...

\+ When? Why I didn't see you?

Lyanna cleared her throat and stood; she knew it's time to let them speak alone. 

\+ Rhaegar and I would make some tea. 

He stood and joined her. 

_ I came to see Jon... the door was slightly open... you... you were sitting on his lap...

\+ Oh my... damn! 

She looked into Dany eyes regretful. 

\+ I know when you saw it you thought about a hundred things, everyone else would too... did you have an accident after you saw that?

Dany ignored her question and asked:

_ Why? Just tell me why? Why did you touch him, you are his sister... what if you are not his sister and...

Rhae held Dany's cold hands in hers and said quickly:

\+ I'll explain you... wait... 

She pulled a magazine out of her bag. Dany shocked when she saw Rhaenerys photo on it.

\+ I'm a model... a professional model in Essos.

_ What...

\+ Let me tell you from the beginning. It's all my fault, Jon tried to stop me. When I arrived at his office, I sat like others clients and waited. when I saw him, I was surprised that my skinny and ugly brother has changed to grown and charming man with that muscular body. At first he didn't recognize me at first and when I said I'm your sister, he nearly threw me out of his room. I told him some of our childhood memories to make him believe it's truly me. I ran into his arms and hugged him and he said 'You could just shake my hand, you are not a child anymore '

Rhaenerys took a deep breath and continued: 

\+ He asked his secretary to leave. I told him about what I was doing in all those years but before he had a chance to say about you, I said:

_\+ Stand up!_

__ Why?_

_\+ I say stand up!_

He stood up and looked at me.

__ Now what?_

_\+ Take off your coat._

__ Rhae...what are you doing?_

I pulled him on the couch and made him to take his coat off. Then sat on his lap and opened his shirt and moved my hand on his chest. 

Dany remembered their words:

_ He said he loves you, he said he wants to stay with you. 

Rhaenerys nodded.

\+ and after that he said he would never let me go to Essos again. He wanted to stay with me as a brother stay with her sister. So I said come with me you can work both as model and lawyer. That was when he said he is married and he has a child. 

Dany who still had questions, asked:

_ Why did you sit on his lap and opened his shirt?

Rhae look at the magazine again:

\+ As I said I'm a model and when I saw his body, it reminds me those men I take photo shoots with; I wanted to see those muscles And sometimes I do it when I'm with Aegon; I thought Jon wouldn't have any problem if I do so. He told me he didn't want to be this close to me or any other woman except his wife. I don't know if you notice or not but his hands never came around my waist when I was sitting on his lap. Dany... he loves you, when you were in hospital or when you came home I talked to him and meet him. He was so sad about your coldness towards him, he was scared what if you would be like this forever. Please don't leave him.

Dany who was looking at her whole time, started to cry.

_ Oh Jon... Jon... what have I done? 

She told him she didn't love him! She broke his heart... she was destroying their life because she was silent whole time...she asked for divorce... what she has done? What if Jon never forgives him.... Rhaenerys, Lyanna and Rhaegar tried to calm her down but she knew what she had done to Jon. After minutes, she felt like she could finally smile... there was no cheating... her husband didn't think about cheating even for a second.. and that made her to calm down, it really did but could she make Jon to forget it?! 

When they were leaving, Dany asked:

_ Mother, did he come there last night? 

Lyanna frowned.

\+ Yes, dear. 

_ Rhaella. was she with him?

\+ Robb brought him. 

She sighed and said:

_ How was he? 

\+ He wasn't really good last night, as soon as he told us what happened, he went to his room and when Rhaella came, he played with her and then he went to his room again.

Rhaenerys said:

\+ He didn't eat anything too. 

Lyanna put her hand on Dany's shoulder:

\+ You know how your husband is, don't worry! But when you talked about divorce, his heart had broken but you know how to fix it, I have faith in you. 

Dany smiled sadly:

_ Thank you. 

Rhaenerys came closer and kissed Dany's cheek. 

\+ Rhaella is so sweet, fix everything even because of her. I would stay here for 8 months. I hope I see you too in love again, but I'm warning you! I would take Jon with me.

Then she laughed but Dany's heart trembled... what if Jon destroyed everything? 

Everyone left but and Dany left with fear... she couldn't be as happy as she wanted when she realized Jon didn't cheat on her... she felt bad for heself, she nearly destroyed everything by being quiet! She wished she listened to Jon.. she sighed and went to the room. She had to fix everything and she started it with a call to Greyworm; she said she didn't want divorce anymore. Then she cleaned the house... Jon tried to clean it when she couldn't but it seemed he wasn't successful at all. Then she took a shower and wore a short green dress and started to cook; she cooked Jon't favourite food. 

She was making the salad when the door opened. Her heart shook. Jon ignored her and went to their room. She became sad but she knew maybe she deserved this... 

She tried to smile, looked at herself in the mirror and went after him to their room. He opened the closet and brought a small bag out.When he realized she was there, he looked at her and gave her a sad smile. They stared at each other in silence. Finally she said:

_ Hi...

He put the bag on the bed answered:

\+ Hello. 

Then he pulled out some of his clothes out. Dany went closer and said:

_ Jon...what are you doing? 

He didn't stop and didn't look at her:

\+ I'm packing my things

She went closer, she had to do something to stop her. She grabbed his hand and put the shirt he had in his hand on the bed. Jon looked at her and their eyes locked in each other. She took a deep breath and said:

_ Don't go... 

He smirked:

\+ Really? How can you stand someone you hate?

Dany put her hand on her mouth and whispered:

_ Oh...No...

Jon could understand her easily, her fear, her worries but he didn't show it. He stole his eyes and put the shirt in his bag. 

\+ I saw the honesty in your eyes when you said you hate me. I won't force you to live with me. I'll go and bring Rhaella with me. We will see each other in court. 

Her heart shook again... getting divorce from him... being away from Rhaella... her chin shook like her heart as she said:

_ I wanna talk to you. 

\+ Do you think any words left? 

Dany shouted:

_ Yes! You have to hear all of them! 

He sat on the bed and said:

\+ Alright, I'm listening. 

Dany sat next to him and said everything. How she became crazy after what she saw, her speed and accident, how she wanted to forget everything but she heard him talking to Rhaenerys... she talked and talked until she felt empty... she thought everything ended. She went closer and put her head on his chest... she needed him... needed his warm embrace... his hands went to her hair but after a second, he stood up. It was time for his plan...

Dany looked at him in wonder, what he had just done? He stood? He pushed her away? Why? Jon turned and took a deep breath, then he looked at Dany and said:

\+ Don't you think it's a bit late? How many times I told to say everything... but you start a game and thought about just yourself... yes, you had doubts but you didn't say anything and asked for divorce. And I'll give you what you want. It's too late to regret. 

Then he took his bag and went out of the room... he wanted to stay but he couldn't ... before he close the door, he heard her loud cry... his hand stopped on the door... but he had to do it... his heart was broken... he had to play the game...


	8. Nightmare...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys...  
> I know I said I won't update this story anymore but I want to finish it.   
> This story has many problems and there are many misunderstanding that I want to solve..   
> Have a great time ❤

_Daenerys_

Jon was holding Rhaella in his arms; she was smiling at her. 

\+ Mama! I want ice cream! 

_ I'll bring you whatever you want. 

Dany kissed her daughter cheek, walked in the house and collect her favorite ice cream. Before she could reach them again; she heard Rhaella's scream followed by Jon's loud shout. 

\+ Rhaella!

She dropped what was in her hand and ran out from the house. Jon was sitting on the ground and holding Rhaella's bloody body in his arms. Her tears fell on her cheeks as she ran to them...

_ _Rhaella_!

She screamed as she woke up. It was just a nightmare. But she couldn't stop her tears. She was worried about her daughter. She went to Rhaella's room and hugged her blanket; it smell like her... she grabbed the phone and called Jon. After calling him five times, finally she heard his sleepy voice. 

\+ Yes? 

She cried:

_ Jon... 

His voice became wakeful:

\+ Dany? Is that you? 

_ Jon please... 

\+ What is it? Did something happen? Why are you crying, love? 

She tried to be calm but her tears didn't let her be. 

_ I had a nightmare. 

He took a deep breath and asked:

\+ Is that all? 

_ Is really Rhaella okay? 

\+ Yeah.. she is sleeping. 

_ If you want to punish me, then do it but don't take her away from me. I'm worried about her... My child... 

She cried again. Some moments they said nothing but then he said:

\+ You have to learn to live without her. 

She nearly shouted:

_ I can't! damn you, Jon! Why are you doing this to me? I had enough! Why you become merciless? 

She could feel anger in his voice when he answered but he tried to be calm:

\+ I'm just like you now! You were merciless! How many times I told you, I begged you to tell me what happened. You didn't listen and didn't think about me or Rhaella. That's the life you chose! Enjoy it then! 

He hanged up the phone before she could answer. She started crying again. She knew she made this mess. She stayed in Rhaella's room for nearly an hour; then she looked at the clock; it was 3 am. She sighed and went to the kitchen; made a cup of tea for herself to quieten her headache and sat there. She felt like she missed a part of her soul. Now she knew what she was going to do. If she got divorced... if Jon took their daughter away from her... how could she live without her? She put her head on the table and tried to not cry again; even she didn't want to have her tea. She was so lost in her thoughts and didn't hear the door opened.

\+ Dad, I'm sleepy! Why did you wake me up? I hate you! 

At first she thought it was a delusion; she stood up.

\+ Where's mum? 

She ran out of the kitchen and hugged Rhaella tight. 

\+ Mum! 

Dany kissed her cheek. She never missed anything in her life like she missed Rhaella. 

_ I missed you so much. 

Her little daughter rubbed her eyes and said:

\+ Okay. But I'm so sleepy. Daddy woke me up! 

Dany smiled and held Rhaella's hand in hers. She saw that Jon went to the guest room. 

_ Will you sleep with me tonight?

\+ No mum. Dad said a big girl should sleep in her bed. 

She smiled sadly and said:

_ Even if you know I'm afraid to sleep alone? 

Rhaella looked around and then turned back to Dany.

\+ Where is Dad? He'll protect you. He said...

She looked at her mouth eagerly.

_ What did he say? 

\+ I want to be with you, not with grandmother. I said you can't be alone and he said that he will be with you and protect you and I shouldn't be worried.

Dany lifted her up and said:

_ He is right but now he has headache and he wanted to sleep. You and I are going to sleep in mum's bed. Agree?

Rhaella put her head on Dany's shoulder.

\+ Agree. 

She went to their room; put Rhaella on the bed and pulled the blanket on her. Rhaella hugged her knees and closed her eyes. She leaned and kissed her cheek and went out of the room. She had to thank Jon; she called him late at night and made him to bring Rhaella home. She remembered his worried voice; he called her _love_. She knew he loved her, until he got worried about her, he loved her. 

She stood in front of the guest room; took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was dark but she could see him.She knew he was awake.. she knew the rhythm of his breath.

_ Jon?

He didn't open his eyes, he took a deep breath. 

\+ Yes?

_ Well.. thank you for bringing Rhaella. 

He answered quietly:

\+ You're welcome. 

Dany sat beside him, playing with her hair. 

_ You are still... still angry with me?

He smirked and opened his eyes, looking straight into her eyes:

\+ Angry? It's not as simple as you think. 

_ I said that I'm sorry. Didn't I? 

He turned and sighed:

\+ I'm tired, Daenerys. I have many things to do tomorrow. We'll talk later. 

She closed her eyes for a second... she couldn't break her pride more than that... then stood up and left the room without any word....

................

She woke up sooner than Jon and Rhaella. She slept peacefully after a while. She went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. She was toasting the bread when she heard Jon's sound from behind. 

\+ Hi. 

She turned and tried to smile... tried to forget last night. He had worn his suit and she knew he had to be in court today. 

_ Good morning. 

Jon sat on the chair.

\+ Would you please give me a cup of coffee?

_ Why coffee? The breakfast is ready. 

\+ Thanks. I don't want it. 

She didn't argue anymore; gave him what he wanted and sat. She looked at him closely; his eyes were red like he hadn't slept. They were quiet until he stood.

\+ Be ready when I come back to bring Rhaella. 

_ To where exactly?

\+ Where she should be. 

She got angry. 

_ Here is where she should be! At her house! 

\+ Nope. Here is your house. Not Rhaella and I...

He wanted to go when she stood in front of him. 

_ What the hell is that suppose to mean? Why are you playing this game? 

\+ You start it! 

She said sadly:

_ And I finished it... 

\+ That's where you are wrong. You start it but I'll finish it...You didn't ask from me for starting it and I won't for finishing it. 

She was trembling in anger. 

_ What do you mean? You want to divorce me? 

He took a breath, looked into her eyes.

\+ Yes. 

She didn't say anything and let Jon pass her... she couldn't believe what he was going to do. It was a nightmare... but what she had done? He wanted to do it just because she kept it quiet to save her pride? 

She called him:

_ Jon? 

Jon stopped but didn't turn.

_ Divorce me then... divorce me if you can but you have to stay here until we are wife and husband! So you'll come back tonight!

He didn't answer.. he just went out and closed the door.... 


	9. Love...

_Daenerys_

She looked at herself in the mirror again. She heard Marg laughed:

\+ Stop it Daenerys! 

She turned stressful.

_ I've changed too much, Marg. 

\+ You wanted to change.

She turned to the mirror again; brown hair had fitted her so much but she was scared of Jon's reaction. 

\+ That would be great if you cut your hair too. 

_ Then what? Jon would divorce me! 

And said to herself _" He wants to do it now..."_

\+ He divorces you? He would have a heart attack when he sees you tonight! I know how much he loves you. 

She didn't say anything and wore her coat. Marg did the same and stopped Dany. 

\+ We all know how much Jon loves you; it's easy to see the love in them when he looks at you. He loves you no matter Rhaella had been born or not. You are his priority and you know it. 

Dany nodded and went out from the hair salon; waited for Marg to come. Everyone knew Jon loved her but what changed? Was his pride too important for him? She sighed; both of them had ruined their life because of their pride....

............

She hugged sleeping Rhaella from the couch and walked into her room. It was half past eleven; Rhaella had missed her dad but she couldn't stay awake. Since that day, he came back home late; he didn't want Rhaella to feel tension between them. She kissed Rhaella and whispered:

_ Sleep well, my love.

She tried to seduce Jon many times but she knew he wasn't that kind of men who lose to his desires. So she decided to change her appearance. Jon didn't want her to change her hair colour no matter how many times she asked him for. But this time, she knew she must find another way to seduce him. She went to their room and opened the drawer; her eyes stopped on the black Lingerie she had bought a long time ago; before Rhaella's birthday but she never wore it. She wore it and looked at herself in the mirror. It was sexy but maybe no... maybe Jon would push her away again. She needed him to lose his control. She took a deep breath and took it off and wrapped a bedsheets around her naked body _. " That's better.."_ she smiled and got out of the room; locked the door and hid the key in the kitchen. 

When she heard the door opening, she ran into guest room; where he had been sleeping for a couple of weeks now. She lie down and hid her face in the blanket. She heard Jon's footsteps; she knew he was surprised now. Every night she waited for him to come and then went back to sleep but tonight she didn't. Then she heard Jon stopped in front of their room and tried to open the door and check on her but it was locked. She giggled and waited for him to check on Rhaella and he did. He let out a deep breath and opened the door. She was able to feel her heartbeat. 

Jon closed the door without looking at the bed; took of his coat. He was opening his tie when he noticed a woman sleeping on the bed. He thought maybe Dany invited one of her friends but that was impossible because she would tell him ... she knew Jon had been sleeping there. Why she would do that? He took a step and whispered:

\+ Miss? 

The woman didn't move so Jon went closer and tried to know who the woman was. His eyes moved to her hands and saw her ring... it was Dany's ring. But her hair... within a second he realized what Dany had done. 

\+ Daenerys! 

He grabbed her arms and made her to sit. 

\+ What did you do to your hair? 

Dany was surprised by his action; she looked into his eyes and said:

_ It's not a good way to wake me up! 

He held her arms in his hand and asked again. She could see the anger in his brown eyes.

\+ I said what did you do to your hair? You asked me before and I said no. 

She didn't think he would be this sad. She escaped from his hands and stood in the middle of the room. 

_ It's none of your business. We are getting divored and I can do whatever I want!

His hands moved on her arms again.

\+ You didn't want me to cut my hair and I didn't and I won't until we are husband and wife but you... you know how much I loved your hair, so you change its color! 

She didn't answer him; when he was like this, then that means he still loved her. She had stress like it was their first time. She whispered: 

_ Jon... 

His hands started to caress her arms and his eyes stopped on her body. She smiled and let the sheets fall down and revealed her naked body. He let out a heavy breath, moved closed and pressed his lips to hers. Dany smiled; she knew Jon wouldn't resist her and that meant he still loved her; she had to remind him that.

_ Make love to me, Jon. 

He pushed her to the bed and kissed her again. Her hands moved into his hair as she felt his hands on her breasts. He broke the kiss and started to kiss inch of her body; her neck, her ears, her breasts. Jon stopped in front of her belly and she knew why; the marks on her belly. After she gave birth to Rhaella, she was ashamed of the marks on her belly and thought Jon would lose his interest in her body but it didn't. Since the first time Jon had seen them, he always stopped and looked at them and then kissed them eagerly. And this time was same too. His lips pressed to her skin and his hands worked on her breasts. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him to be inside of her. She pulled him up and kissed him while her hands worked on his white shirt. He sat on his knees and took off his shirt and then his trousers. Her eyes stopped on his abs and enjoyed the view. He took off his boxers and leaned closer. She expected to hear _I love you_ as he always said but she didn't. He kissed her and entered her slowly. She moaned at that feeling. He didn't say I love you but she knew it was his love that made him to make love to her again... not his lust... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think ?  
> ( If I don't get at least 5 comments, I won't update soon! )


	10. Doubt ...

_Daenerys_

She moved closer to him and put her head on his chest. She heard him moaned and his hardness between her legs. Then she heard him whispered:

\+ You have to control yourself, man. 

He stood up from the bed and wore his underwear; she saw it through her half opened eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and left for the bathroom. Dany smiled; she missed him, she missed his morning kisses. Her mind went back to last night; it was just like other nights before everything destroyed and even more and Jon... he loved her like she wanted, like he used to. She felt sweet pain in her body and she felt used. She closed her eyes again and tried to sleep a bit before Rhaella woke up. She was tired so she nearly felt sleep but then she heard Jon came out from the bathroom. She didn't bother herself to wake up. It didn't take too long when she felt a soft kiss on her lips and then his voice:

\+ I love you, baby. 

He said as he left the room. It seemed everything was going to be fine, like it was. She smiled and fell sleep again....

................

_A month later ....._

\+ Please, mum! Let's go to papa!

She raised her head again and looked at her daughter. 

_ You know he has a lot to do, my love. 

Rhaella looked like if she wanted to cry. Dany sighed, held her in her arms. 

_We'll go there but let me ask him. 

\+ No! I want to surprise papa. 

She pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

_ Okay, my love. 

Rhaella held her unicorn tight and went to her room. Dany stood and went after her. Rhaella was looking at her dresses and searched among them like Dany did. 

\+ No, it's not beautiful... Daddy doesn't like this one... 

Dany giggled. She was saying things she heard from her. Jon was right when he said Rhaella was learning everything from her and she was just like Dany. Finally she chose a pink dress which Dany had brought it for Ben birthday. 

\+ I love this one mum! Dad told me once that he loves this. 

_ Honey, it's lovely but you can't wear this when we are going to his office. 

\+ But...

_ Then we'll have pizza or maybe we can go to the amusement park if you like. You don't want your dress dirty, do you?

She shook her head, stepped aside and let Dany to choose her a suitable cloth. Dany helped her to wear jeans and a T-shirt. She combed her blonde curly hair.

\+ Thank you. 

Rhaella said with her sweet after she was finished. She pressed a kiss on her forehead. 

_ You are my world, Rhaella. Dad and I love you so much no matter what happens. 

Rhaella rolled eyes on Dany and asked with Jon's look on her face.

\+ Everything is good, mum?

_ Yes, yes. Everything is fine.

She said as she left her room and went in hers. Since that night, Jon and her started to share bed again but he hadn't touched her and even kissed her. She didn't know what was happening in their life, neither what was in Jon's mind and that made her annoyed a bit. She got ready as soon as she could. She wore her watch as she went to Rhaella's room and saw she was talking to her doll. 

\+ Sleep well, I'll come back soon. 

Daenerys smiled and got closer, lifted Rhaella up and kissed her little hand. 

_ Are you ready? 

She nodded eagerly and sent a kiss to her doll. 

.....................

She turned the music off and closed the door. Rhaella was singing with the music whole way but she was lost in her thought. Last time she wanted surprise Jon, worse things happened. Rhaella grabbed her hand as they went in to the elevator. 

\+ Mum? Do you think Daddy will be happy when he see us? 

_ of course, he will. 

Finally the elevator stopped and she saw Brienne. She smiled as she saw Dany. 

\+ Oh, Hello! 

_ Hi Brienne, how are you? 

\+ Not bad. 

_ Is Jon there? 

\+ Yes, he was about leave when his phone rang, so I left. 

Brienne started to play with Rhaella and she got the opportunity to open the door and walk in. Jon was in his room and talking loudly. 

\+ I don't know, Jaime! I asked you to do everything ready for this divorce and you are delaying it?..... I'm tired Man! ..... She is getting on my nerve! ... No! Call me back when you did everything I asked! 

He put the phone on the desk and sat on the chair. Dany came into her mind. Was he talking about divorce and he was tired? She was on his nerve? 

\+ Daddy! 

Rhaella ran into the room. 

\+ Hi my sweet girl! 

He lifted her up, kissed her cheek and looked at her closely. 

\+ You look nice, sweetie. 

Rhaella hid her face in Jon's neck. 

\+ Where is your mother? 

Rhaella pointed at the door. Dany tried to smile and forget what she just heard. He was a lawyer and talking about things like that normal. She tried not to judge again. 

\+ Dany, why are you standing there? Come in. 

She smiled as she went in. 

\+ So, why did you come here? 

_ Well, Rhaella wanted to surprise you.

\+ She did. 

Rhaella was looking at Jon's stuff and tried to understand them. 

_ And I promised her that we'll go to the amusement park. 

Jon smiled at Rhaella and then looked into Dany's eyes again. 

\+ Alright. Rhaella! We are leaving!

........................

Rhaella screamed loudly as they arrived. She wanted every single thing she saw and Jon obeyed her. There was another fight in her mind, she tried to ignore it.

\+ Mum! Daddy and I want to use that thing. 

She pointed at the carousel. 

\+ Will you come with us?

_ No, dear. I'll stay and watch you two. 

Raella nodded and grabbed Jon's hand. Before they leave, she saw his worried eyes and then he whispered:

\+ Are you alright? 

_ Yes. 

Rhaella pulled him and they disappeared among the crowd. Maybe he was bad sometimes, but she couldn't deny he was a great father. He wasn't bad but... he hurt her sometimes so as she did...

She sat on a bench and closed her eyes, tried to calm herself down. If Jon didn't want her, why he made love to her that night? Why he told he loved her? Why he moved to their room again? Why...

\+ Look who is here! 

She heard a woman's loud voice then small hands on her eyes.

\+ Guess who I am?

She removed her hands from her eyes, saying without looking at her.

_ This is not funny Arya...

Arya laughed loudly and sat beside her. She had a wide smile on her face. 

\+ So, how are you? It's been too long since the last time we saw each other. 

_ We are a bit busy, you know... 

Arya shown Dany her left hand. A shiny ring was on her finger.

_ Oh my... congrats... why you didn't tell me? 

She raised her eyebrows.

\+ I think Aunt Lyanna told Jon. He didn't tell you?

_ No... I think he had forgotten... 

Arya didn't continue and looked around.

\+ I don't know where Gendry is... damn you man. 

Before she could call Gendry, Dany saw Jon and Gendry. Rhaella was in Jon's arms and she was sleeping. Arya ran to Gendry and punched his arm.

\+ I'm going to be your wife and you left me here for half an hour! 

\+ Sorry, love. 

Jon took Dany's hand and pressed a kiss to it. Her heart melted at his sudden action. 

\+ I think we should leave, my love.

Arya frowned and pulled Dany to herself.

\+ I won't let her leave without having fun. 

_ I'm tired, Ar...

\+ Come on! Look at that Roller Coster! Gendry will buy tickets for three of us. 

Gendry got closer to Jon and tried to hug Rhaella. 

\+ I'll stay here with her, Jon will come with you. 

Jon smirked:

\+ Coward!

She didn't know how long they waited, but when she opened her eyes and realized they were sitting in the Roller Coster. Jon was next to her and was holding his hand tight. 

\+ Dany? Are you okay? 

She just nodded and looked around. 

\+ You look pale. We ca-

_ No! 

\+ Whatever you want. 

She was scared; she had been here before but this time she was scared and felt like she wanted to throw up. She screamed as soon as she moved. 

\+ Dany! You are an idiot! 

Dany held Jon's hand with her both hands and screamed as loud as she was able to. Jon moved close to her.

\+ Let's sing a song... let me think... 

After a second he started:

\+ ' I _have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more'_

Dany stopped screaming. She closed her eyes and listened to him.

\+ ' _And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more '_

Finally it stopped. Dany stood up and walked to her daughter who was still sleeping. Gendry asked:

\+ How was it? 

_ Good, I was feeling great. 

Jon smirked.

\+ Yes, it was obvious. 

Before she could hug Rhaella, she felt everything she had eaten since the morning, came into her mouth. She ran towards the public bathroom and vomited. Jon's hand placed on her back and his other hand held her arm. 

\+ How are you feeling? 

_ Better.

\+ What happened to you? 

She tried to stand with Jon's help.

_ I don't know. 

Jon's eyes stopped on hers. 

\+ You weren't good today. Maybe we can go home.

Dany nodded, placed her head on his chest and let him lift her up. She was too tired to think about other things... Specially her doubts...

.................

Thanks for reading 💋❤

More comment I get, sooner I update 


	11. Wedding...

_Daenerys_

Her eyes were on her face in the mirror. She was different, but she didn't know what was it. She touched her cheeks, her breasts, her body... No! She couldn't see anything.

_ Jon! 

\+ Yes? 

_ Come here. 

The door opened and he came in with a frown. 

\+ I'll call you back Rhaenerys. Okay.. see you tomorrow! 

He hanged up and looked at Dany. 

\+ What is it? 

It was her time to frown; still looking at herself

_ What did she want?

\+ She was talking about the wedding. And she told me Aegon will come too. 

_ Finally, we'll see your lost brother. 

Dany turned and looked at him with her hands on her cheeks. 

_ Do I look different? I mean... um... I think something has changed, but I don't know what.

He took a step closer and touched her cheek softly. She closed her eyes and imagined him touching her cheeks while they were making love. She missed him so much... 

\+ I just think you are glowing a bit.

She sat on the bed and sighed:

_ I'm getting sick!

Jon sat next to her and his hand hesitantly moved to her back. 

\+ What do you mean? 

_ Everytime I feel this, it means I'm getting sick! 

\+ Whenever you get sick, we'll figure it out. Now you look totally pe- .... good. 

He went closer, kissed on the top of her hair. His sudden kisses were the only things that made her to believe he still loved her. He started to leave, but she grabbed his arm. 

_ Will you help me to choose the best dress for tomorrow? I can't choose it by myself. 

\+ Yes... 

She opened the closet; she had many colorful dresses, that she had never worn them before. After she finished university and before she had Rhaella, shopping was her only hobby. Her and Jon spent most of their time in shopping centers, but now... she couldn't remember when was the last time they went out together... just two of them... without having Rhaella running around... 

She showed Jon a black dress, it had V neckline. 

\+ No! It's nice I mean, but... no. 

She showed him more than ten dress, but he said _No_ everytime. Rhaella joined Jon and said _No_ after him. 

_ You two are getting on my nerve! 

Jon and Rhaella started laughing loudly. She shook her head and left the room sadly.

\+ Dany! Daenerys! 

He came after her and stopped her.

\+ Hey... look at me... we were just joking. I thought you won't be sad...

Dany stared at the floor. 

_ I'm sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me. 

\+ Wait a second...

He went back to their room and went back with a navy blue dress. She remembered it was the exact dress that he bought for her birthday. 

\+ Wear this now, I want to see it. 

As Rhaella ran out of the room into the hall and Jon went after him. She looked at the dress, it was too open and she had worn only once before and that was only for him. She wore the dress and looked at herself in it. The dress suited her very well.

_ Jon!

He opened the door immediately; his eyes stopped on her body. He took a step without looking away, his hands moved in between her breast. He whispered into her ear:

\+ You look so beautiful...

_ Thanks.

He closed the distance between them with a kiss on her lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. A moan escaped from her mouth..

\+ Mum! 

They broke apart before Rhaella could come in. She blushed like a maiden and looked down. Jon didn't say anything and left the room...

...........................

_Next day..._

Dany took a deep breath and opened the box. Her heart was beating fast and she was nervous like never before.

_ What if it's positive? 

\+ Then you should be happy that you are going to have another child. 

Daenerys looked at Rhaenerys who had come to help her to get ready for the wedding. After Dany vomited once again, Rhaenerys asked her to use a pregnancy test. 

_ You think it'll be as easy as you think? 

Rhaenerys pushed her to the bathroom, closed the door behind her and said loudly:

\+ Don't be afraid, Dany. 

She pressed the test in her hand again and let out a breath.

_ Everything is going to be fine... 

Those 3 minutes were the second longest 3 minutes of her life. She remembered the first time she used a pregnancy test; she was in Jon's strong arms and waiting for the result but now she was scared of everything...

She opened her eyes and looked at the test. 

Positive ...

She held the wall and tried to stand. What she was going to do? Her relationship with Jon was still in a bad state.. how she could tell him? 

Tears rolled on her cheeks as her hand moved on her flat belly. She was having another child... another child to love and care about...

Knock... 

_ Yes?

\+ Is everything fine? 

Dany opened the door and raised her head; showed her the pregnancy test. 

\+ Oh! Dany! That's wonderful! Congratulations! 

She gave a smile to Rhaenerys and sat on the bed. 

\+ You don't look happy.

_ I am, I am but... oh Rhaenerys you know nothing about the things that happened. 

Rhae kneeled down and took her hands in hers.

\+ So tell me. 

_ The day you came here and told me that you are Jon's sister, he came home and talked about divorce. He said he'll take Rhaella away from me...and... 

She wiped her tears:

_ I forced him to live here until our divorce... I did everything to seduce him and I did this to my hair even though I knew he would be angry. I seduced him that night, but I forgot to take my pills and now I'm pregnant. Since that night he sleeps here, but he doesn't touch me... few weeks ago I heard him talking about divorce to Jaime and he said he is getting tired...

Rhaenerys leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

\+ You know your husband better than anyone, but I know he loves you so much and he'll be happy about this baby. I'm sure, Dany. 

She didn't say anything and just looked down; a little smile appeared on her lips. Rhaenerys took her hands and stood. 

\+ Come Daenerys. We should be ready when Jon comes back...

...................

Rhaella opened the door happily. Dany turned and looked at her little daughter. She was wearing a purple dress and her curly hair was around her. She walked towards and lifted he up. 

_ You look so beautiful, sweetie. 

\+ You too, mummy. 

She kissed her cheek and went out of the room with Rhaella in her arms. 

_ Where is aunt Rhaenerys?

Rhaella pointed at the hall.

\+ She was talking to Dad. 

_ When did Daddy come?

\+ I don't know. 

She heard Rhaenerys and Jon's sound talking about the ceremony and then her eyes caught Jon. He was wearing a black suit and a white shirt; he didn't have a tie or bow tie, but he looked handsome in her eyes. 

_ Hi. 

\+ Hello...

His eyes locked in her and his mouth was open slightly. Rhae turned to her and shook her head. 

\+ I really need to say that Rhaella is heavy for you and you must take care! 

As soon as Rhae said this, she covered her mouth with her hand. Jon frowned as he walked to Dany and hugged Rhaella. 

\+ What is wrong, Dany? 

She shook her head as she started to leave. 

_ Nothing. Jon when we have to-

He stopped her and looked at Rhaenerys. 

\+ What is it? Why she should take care? 

Rhaenerys sat on the couch and started to wear her heels. Dany's heart began to beat faster. He couldn't know that she was pregnant. It wasn't the right time... not in front of Rhanerys and Rhaella. She wasn't sure of his reaction... 

_ I have a backache since morning. 

Jon nodded and didn't talk about it anymore, but Dany knew he didn't believe a word. Rhaenerys stood up and wore her coat. She was wearing a yellow dress which made her look like a doll. 

\+ Ready to go? 

Jon said while he was helping Rhaella to wear white shoes. Dany nodded and held her small bag in her hand. Rhaenerys took Dany's hand as they walked out.

_ If you say any other word about it, I'll kill you Rhaenerys! 

................

_Jon_

He had tears in his eyes when Arya said her vows. She was like his little sister and he loved as much as his own sister. Now she wasn't just a child anymore, she was a married woman. Dany held his hand whole time; she knew how he felt. 

He was sitting on a chair, a glass of wine in his hand. His eyes were on Dany and Rhaella who was dancing. A smile appeared on his face; he loved them more than anything and he would give his life willingly for them. Maybe they could have another child after everything.

He had talked to Robb and asked him to take Rhaella tomorrow night; he had to make up everything. He wanted to finish everything for too long but something didn't let him. Now it was the right time to have his wife back. Dany was his only reason for living. 

His eyes caught Rhaenerys on a man's leg; they were laughing loudly and seemed to be close. He seemed familiar for Jon but he didn't know who was. Maybe... maybe he was...

\+ Oh! Aegon! Damn! 

Rhae laughed louder and hugged him... he was Aegon. He frowned; she was sitting on his lap and kissing his cheek just like she did to Jon moths ago. He put the glass on the table and walked towards them. 

_ Rhaenerys! You should stop sitting on your brother's lap like that! 

She nearly jumped from Aegon's lap and cleared her throat. Aegon smiled and stood up; Jon gave him a smile back and hugged him. 

_ I missed you so much, brother. 

\+ Me too. 

Aegon looked at Jon closely. 

\+ You had grown up. You were a child when we left! 

Rhaenerys laughed and pointed at Dany who was talking to Sansa. 

\+ He has a wife now! 

_ And a child. Let me introduce them. 

He walked towards Dany. He must confess she looked like a goddess and he knew he would have a hard night, if he wanted to wait till tomorrow night. 

_ Sansa, I would like to steal my wife for a minute. 

He took Dany's hands in his and called for Rhaella. 

_ Rhaella! Love! Come here! 

Rhaella kissed Arya's cheek and ran to them. She was the sweetest child he ever knew. 

\+ What is it, Jon? 

_ I would like to introduce Aegon. 

As they walked to Aegon, he saw a man's eyeon Dany. He wanted to punch him hard. Daenerys was his wife... 

Aegon welcomed them with a huge smile on his face.

_ Daenerys, he is Aegon. My brother. Aegon, she is Daenerys, my wife and this little girl is our daughter, Rhaella. 

Dany hugged him quickly.

\+ It's good to see you.

Aegon nodded as his eyes followed Rhaella who was hiding behind Jon. 

_ Rhaella, he is your uncle. Come here and meet him. 

Rhaella looked Aegon and come out after a minute.

\+ Hello, uncle Aegon.

\+ Well hello, sweetie. Oh! Look how cute she is! I would have a children if they would be as cute as Rhaella! Jon, I think you two should start working for a second one. 

He saw Dany's cheeks turned red as she cleared her throat. They looked back as they heard cheering. Arya and Gendry started to dance. Rhaenerys took Aegon's hand and made him to dance. Other couples joined them and danced with the song. He saw how Dany was looking at them and he knew that she wanted to dance like they did. 

A couple of songs played after that and still they were standing. Finally, a song played which was the exact thing he wanted. He offered his hand to his wife.

_ It's last song. Would you like to dance?

Dany smiled and nodded. 

\+ By all means.

she put her hands on his shoulder as the music played:

_" I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_

_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_

_It's true, la-la-la_

_Ooh, I should be runnin'_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya "_

Dany gave him a smile as he pulled her closer and wrapped his hands around her waist. 

" _The air was hot from summer rain_

_Sweat drippin' off me_

_Before I even knew her name, la-la-la_

_It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah, no "_

His mind went back to the night they met; it was a hot summer night in July. They danced in front of the bar; right in the sand. 

" _Sapphire moonlight_

_We danced for hours in the sand "_

He knew Dany had the same thought. He was thankful that he went to that bar 13 years ago... 

_" Tequila Sunrise_

_Her body fit right in my hands, la-la-la_

_It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah "_

She moved her body in his hand and remind she was his; remind him how many times he whispered You are mine into her ear, remind him that they belonged together. He was in love with her, he couldn't deny it; no matter what happened in their life. He leaned closer and kissed her with love. 

_" Ooh, when your lips undress me, hooked on your tongue_

_Ooh, love, your kiss is deadly, don't stop "_

They were standing in the middle of the dance floor and Jon could feel many eyes were looking at them. Their tongue danced together as the song came into its end.

_" All along, I've been coming for ya_

_And I hope it meant something to you_

_Call my name, I'll be coming for ya_

_Coming for ya_

_For ya "_

They broke apart as the song ended. They were both breathing heavily and Dany had red cheeks. He smiled and whispered into her ear:

_ Let's go home, love. I can't wait to have you in my arms again.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are ...  
> It seems everything is going to be fine again ...  
> What do you think about this part?  
> Let me know ❤


	12. Together again...

_Jon_

Jon put Rhaella in her bed and kissed her forehead.

_ Sleep well. 

She fell asleep in the car and he didn't have a heart to wake her and change her clothes. He closed the door and went back to their room. Daenerys was standing in front of the mirror and she was taking off her earring. She smiled at him in the mirror and started to remove her make up. He didn't say a word and took off his coat and sat on the bed. 

_ I always thought Arya would be single forever but tonight... she proved I was wrong. 

\+ Love can change people, Jon. I never thought I would marry and fell in love either. I mean... after Drogo, I was scared of boys and I thought they just want to use my body... until I met you. 

Jon stood up and walked to her. Now she was removing her lipstick. He put his hands on her shoulder and pressed a kiss to them. 

_ Do you still love me? 

He had no idea why he asked it, but he felt like he must hear from her mouth that she loved him. Her eyes locked in his in the mirror as he held her close. 

\+ Of course I do, you idiot. You are my husband. 

_ I love you too. More than you can even imagine. 

Dany looked down and sighed. 

\+ Then why did you push me away? 

Jon took a step back and closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember all the things that happened to them, but he owed her an explanation. 

_ When you said you hate me... I thought I was going to die. I couldn't believe that you said those words to me... that night I broke... 

He looked at her; she had tears in his beautiful eyes. He touched her soft cheek.

\+ I'm sorry about that, Jon. I shouldn't have judged you and-

_ Sh! 

He put his finger on her lips. 

_ Don't be sorry, my love. 

She nodded and put her head on Jon's chest; waited for the end of his story.

_ but when I realized what was the reason, I decided to punish you... I wanted to show you what you were up to... wanted to show you how your life would be if we got

divorced... and you know what I learnt? I learnt I can't live without you. 

He closed his eyes and remembered the night she stood naked in front of him.

_ That night... gods... you were too sexy. I couldn't resist you and I knew this was the end of me. Since then, every time I slept beside you, I wanted nothing more than having you in my arms... kissing you... making love to you... but I couldn't. I thought you didn't want me and now I know how wrong I was...

She raised her head and looked at him with wet eyes. 

\+ Jon... I wanted you to know how so-

_ Don't say anything Daenerys... 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers while his hands moved behind her; trying to find the zipper of her dress. He needed her... he needed to feel her again...

Finally, he found the zipper and opened it. Her dress fell on the floor and she was in nothing but a red panties. Gods... how much he missed this body... he hadn't touched her in two months and he couldn't remember the last time they were this apart... maybe it was before and after Rhaella's birth. He didn't dare to touch her two months before Rhaella's birth and three months after. Five months... but he was sure this two month was ever harder. 

He started to kiss her neck. She moaned and tried to open his shirt button. His hands traveled on her body, he wanted to feel her again... 

He put her on the bed as he kissed her harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She broke the kiss and whispered:

\+ Take your clothes off, Jon. 

He sat on his knees and took off his shirt, his eyes were still on her. He threw his shirt on the floor; this time he attacked her breasts. A loud moan escaped from her mouth as she put her hands on his cheeks and stopped him.

\+ Be gentle Jon. 

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips. Whenever she was close to her menstruation, her breasts were sensitive. His mouth traveled lower as he kissed to each part of her body. He speared her legs and pressed his mouth to her womanhood. 

\+ Jon...

..........

_Daenerys_

When she opened her eyes, she saw Jon. He was sitting beside her. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

\+ Good morning, love. 

_ Morning. 

She yawned as she sat on the bed. She was still tired from their last night activities, but she knew she needed to wake up sooner to make breakfast for them. Jon stood up, walked out from the room. She closed her eyes and tried to remember last night... she felt like it was their first time... he was as passionate as their first time... 

She looked at herself in the mirror which was in front of their bed; her neck and breasts were bruised. She was so lucky that Jon didn't really care about her body. She knew if he had looked closely, he would have noticed changes in her body. 

The door opened before she could stand. Jon came in with a tray of breakfast. She smiled as she saw him.

_ Oh, Jon. Thank you so much. 

He put the tray on the bed and sat next to her, kissed her cheek. 

\+ Rhaella is still sleeping, so we still have time to be alone. 

Dany didn't say anything and looked at the plate of egg. 

_ It looks delicious. 

But as soon as she got closer, the smell of egg made her stomach twitched and she felt she would throw up every minute. She pushed Jon aside and ran into the bathroom. She emptied everything she ate last night. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes. This baby was getting her crazy, she had thrown up in a week more than her 9 month pregnancy with Rhaella. She felt Jon's hand on her bare back. 

\+ Are you alright, my love? 

She shook her head as she hid her face in Jon's face and wrapped her arms around Jon's neck. 

\+ You seemed fine before I brought the breakfast.

_ The smell-

\+ You need some rest and if you feel bad again, we'll see a doctor. 

He lifted her up and walked back in the room. She had to tell him; she knew if this rhythm continued, he would realize it and she wanted to tell him. 

_ Jon...

He put her on the bed; opened the drawer and pulled out some clothes.

\+ Yes? 

_ I need to tell you something... 

\+ I'm all ear. 

She took a deep breath. _" He'll be happy, he'll be happy..."_

_ I'm...I'm... pregnant... 

**.......** **........**

**So, do you think he'll be happy? or he'll be angry again?**

**The new part will be here soon, if I get more comments**


	13. Happiness Begins...

_Jon_

+I'm...I'm... pregnant... 

His eyes widened as those words came out from her mouth. She was… she was... Pregnant? He looked at her belly... her hands were resting on her still flat belly. He forgot to breathe for a second… He whispered breathless:

_ How? 

That was all he was able to say. He couldn’t even think… she looked into his eyes.

\+ I think you know how babies conceive… we have a daughter too but I’ll say it. When a man-

He shook his head and interrupted:

_ I know how… I mean when? We weren’t intimate for… for two month.

She nodded and went closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

+I was busy and nervous that night, so I forgot to take my pills. 

He was still looking into her eyes… he let out a breath and didn’t say anything. He was thinking of a baby last night and today… he understood he was going to be a father again. 

\+ Jon… please say something…

He started to laugh and kissed her forehead. A smile appeared on Dany face too.

_ I can’t tell you how happy I am about this… oh...Gods… we are going to have another baby… 

He held Dany tight and lifted her up. 

_ I’m going to be a father again… I love you so much… I love you… 

Dany laughed at him and screamed loudly when Jon stood up and started walking around the room.

\+ Jon… please… stop…

He stopped immediately and put her on bed, looking at her worriedly. 

_ Are you fine? 

She nodded and kissed him quickly. 

\+ So… you are happy about this? 

_ Of course I am. How can I be sad when I’m having my second child with the woman I love? 

Dany smiled and hid her face in the crook of his neck. 

\+ Yesterday when I find out I’m pregnant, I was really scared… I thought you would be sad and even mad… the state of our relationship was really bad and I got pregnant unplanned…

_ I understand my love but... Dany… You know how much I love you and I’ll love all children we conceive together… so don’t worry about it… 

He kissed her hand. He knew she could never imagine how much he loved her… and how much he loved Rhaella and even the baby who would join them in 7 month… 

\+ I have a doctor appointment today. Will you come with me? 

_ Aye… I can’t wait to hear the heartbeat of our baby.

_Knock… Knock…_

\+ Daddy? Mummy? 

He kissed her again and stood up to open the door. He saw Rhaella standing behind the door while she was rubbing her eyes. She was still wearing the wedding clothes… he hugged her kissed her cheek.

_ Morning, sweetie. 

\+ Good morning. 

Rhaella held Jon’s neck and closed her eyes. 

\+ I wanted to sleep but this dress hurt me… 

_ Let’s go and change it then. 

Daenerys stood up and walked towards them.

\+ Look who is here! My daughter has come to her parents room.

Rhaella opened her eyes and opened her arms to hug her mum but before Dany take her from Jon’s arms, he took a step back. Dany understood his meaning and frowned.

\+ She is not heavy, Jon.

_ She is for you. You must take care of yourself.

He was worried about her and their unborn child and he couldn’t hide it. Rhaella looked into his eyes innocently and said sadly. 

\+ I want to be in mum’s arms. 

_ I know, darling but she can’t hug you like before.

\+ Why not? 

He looked at Dany; she nodded and whispered:

\+ We should tell her. 

Jon sat on the bed and took Rhaella’s small hand.

_ Mummy and I want to tell you a secret. 

\+ A secret? 

Rhaella looked at her father curiously. 

_ Aye… and you shouldn’t tell anyone. 

\+ Not even grandma Lyanna? 

Dany sat beside them with a smile. Gods… how much he loved her smile when she talked to Rhealla.

+Not even grandma Lyanna. 

\+ And not even Ben? 

Dany shook her head and kissed Rhaella’s forehead.

\+ No one… it’s between three of us. 

Rhaella looked between Jon and Dany… waited for them to tell her their secret. Finally Jon took a deep breath and started:

_ Look at mummy’s stomach. She has a baby in there.

Rhaella looked closely at her belly. 

\+ I can’t see a baby. 

They laughed and Dany took her hand and placed it her belly. 

\+ Your little brother or sister is small right now, but my stomach will be really big in 7 months and after that the baby will come out and we can hold the babe. 

\+ It means that I have little sister like Ben’s cousin have? 

_ Yes… you’ll have a little brother or sister to play with… 

\+ I hope it’s a girl… I want a sister… 

Then she jumped from Jon’s arms and ran out from the room.

\+ I’m having a sister…

..............................................

_Daenerys_

She was reading a magazine, waiting for a woman to come out from doctor’s room. As Robb took Rhaella with him, they got ready to see the doctor. Jon’s was really excited and he talked about his plan. He wanted to sell the house and buy a bigger one, a house where had enough room for four of them. 

Jon was talking to a little boy excitedly. She smiled at them and then continued to read the magazine which was also about pregnancy. 

\+ Are you pregnant too? 

She raised her eyes and looked at the woman who was sitting next to her. Dany could say she was nearly 8 month pregnant.

_ Yeah… 

Her hand touched her belly is if she could feel the baby. 

\+ I’m 33 weeks pregnant with my third child. One of them is at my mum’s house and the other one is playing with your boyfriend. 

She shook her head and put the magazine down. 

_ He is my husband. When I was 17, we started dating. After two years we got married, and now… we are married for eleven years.

The woman looked at Dany and Jon again. 

\+ But guess this is your first child; he looks so excited about it when he was talking to my son. 

_ No… we have five years old daughter too. 

\+ Really? 

She just nodded and stared at her ring. That ring shown her that she was still a married woman and she was the wife of the man she loved. 

\+ My husband was so excited and happy when he found out I was pregnant for the first time. But he never looked like your husband when I told him we were having a second child and ever third. You are so lucky to have a husband like him…

_ Thank you. 

Before she could continue their conversation, she heard her name. 

\+ Mrs.Snow? 

Jon jumped from his seat and took her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

\+ Are you ready? 

_ Yup. 

They walked into the room. The doctor stood up with a smile as she saw them. 

\+ Look who is here! 

_ Hello, Mrs.Greyjoy. 

\+ It's good to see you again. 

_ Thanks. 

Mrs.Greyjoy looked at them and then opened her file. She raised her eyebrows and said:

\+ Alright... the last time you were here was eight month ago. Why you didn't come? 

She took a deep breath; every little thing that happened in past months appeared in front of her. 

_ I had many problems in my life but everything is fine now. 

The doctor nodded and looked at her file again. 

\+ You said you want an appointment for the baby. I assume you are trying for another baby. Am I right? 

Jon held her hand and pressed it a bit. 

\+ Actually, doctor, this time we didn't need the pills and other stuff to conceive. She is pregnant now. 

She could see the love and adoration in his brown eyes. She never thought he would be this happy for having another baby.

\+ Oh, congrats. 

_ Thank you doctor. 

\+ So we need to check up on your baby. Lie down on the bed, Daenerys. 

She did what the doctor asked from her. She put a bit gel on her belly and turned on the monitor. Jon was standing next to her, one of his hands was in hers and another one was in her hair. Mrs.Greyjoy pointed at the monitor.

\+ You can see your baby there, and you can see it's hands ad legs too; and here is the baby's heartbeat. 

A loud voice played and a tear escaped from her eyes. She never thought she would have another child after Rhaella and now there she was... listening to her... _their_ second child's heartbeat. She looked at Jon; he was trying not to cry but she knew how emotional he was. 

\+ You are ten weeks pregnant and the baby will born in March. 

Jon let out a breath and wiped her tears. 

\+ Can.. can we... have the photo? 

\+ Yes, why not? 

The doctor gave her a tissue and left them alone to print the baby picture. 

\+ Thanks for the life that you've given me, I love you so much, Dany. 

She kissed his lips and looked into her eyes. 

_ I love you too.

. **.......................**

**I'm back!**

**How are you doing guys?**

**Don't forget to share your ideas with me about this part 😊**


End file.
